


The Perfect Spot

by ipreferaviators



Category: The 25th Annual Putnam County Spelling Bee - Finn/Sheinkin/Reiss
Genre: Child Abuse, Childhood, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipreferaviators/pseuds/ipreferaviators
Summary: Magic can be found anywhere, as long as one is looking. It's easiest to find when one has an open mind and some time to play, though.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9
Collections: Voiceteam 2020: Podfic Gothic





	The Perfect Spot

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Perfect Spot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9852647) by [leviathanchronicles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviathanchronicles/pseuds/leviathanchronicles). 



Streaming/Download Link:

[The Perfect Spot (mp3)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/e1zyn7c7lqheg4p/The%20Perfect%20Spot.mp3)

Written by leviathanchronicles, read by ipreferaviators

Part of the Voiceteam 2020 challenge for Team Podfic Gothic


End file.
